


Pick Me Up At Eight

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Dating, F/M, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Cho Cho's romantic relationships through adolescence.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Pick Me Up At Eight

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo something different this time around!! WARNING for frank discussion of that clown tomaru and the TV production arc(discussion of grooming of a minor by an adult)
> 
> ALSO note that the relationships in this fic that don't work out are NOT meant as moral judgment towards that ship/me bashing that ship. you can ship what you want 
> 
> title from: GUY.exe by superfruit

**Age 12, Shinki**

“Hey! Shinki… Uh,” Cho Cho said, both gait and confidence coming to a halt as she got close enough to him to talk to him. “You beat me fair and square. How long are you staying in Konoha?”

“Long enough for the Chuunin Exam finals to wrap up. Not that it’s any of your business,” Shinki said snootily. Well, at least he was cute.

“Would you like to do something together tonight? Like, maybe go eat dinner somewhere? I know all the good restaurants in tow—“

Shinki had already walked away from her, clearly not interested in what she had to say, or offer. Not interested in her, at all. It hurt.

**Age 12 part 2, Tomaru**

Perhaps it was of that previous rejection that she so easily fell prey to Tomaru. Well, at least he saw how great she was in the end, right?

“I really misjudged you,” he said, sickly sweet saccharine voice full of false promises. “If you meet me at my apartment tonight, I can take you out on the town. You’re actually very pretty for a chubby girl.”

Cho Cho looked back at her friends that were standing a few meters away pretending like they weren't eavesdropping to every last word of their conversation. Sarada looked like she was ready to throttle Tomaru herself, and the others weren’t any friendlier-looking.

In some way, maybe she wanted to go on a date with Tomaru. Perhaps that could be a shortcut to validation she always craved, to the attention she never got. However, though his words were friendly on the surface, they were a threat. A trap. She realized that now, when saw him for the man he really was. ~~A pedophile.~~

“I will not go on a date with you! But I wish you the best of luck in your future projects.” Cho Cho patted him on the shoulder ~~ew ew ew ew ew~~ , turned on her heel and went back to her cheering friends.

Tomaru’s career ended shortly thereafter with him going to prison. It served him right.

**Age 13, Kawaki**

“Hey, Kawaki… Do you want to go on a date with me?” Cho Cho asked. They were standing by the trees at the training grounds, the breeze blowing in Kawaki’s hair making him look even cooler.

“Aren’t you Boruto’s friend?” Kawaki balked. “You’re like, seven years old! _No_!”

Oh. That also hurt. ~~But at least he wasn’t like Tomaru.~~

**Age 14-18, Self Love**

Part of adolescence and growing up, in general, turned out to be about not letting rejection and other people's opinions hurt her. She was busy fighting a war, after all, and she needed to get out alive. Her relationship with herself was the one she was going to have to deal with the most for the rest of her life, so why not make it a good one?

**Age 19, Mitsuki**

Mitsuki was waiting for her at the restaurant. “You look very pretty,” he said after their hug. “I admire your passion for doing different things with your appearance. Your hair alone looks like it took hours.”

“Oh, thank you,” she giggled, knowing him well enough by now to understand that it was a very sincere compliment. ”I can’t believe we had to become ninja war veterans before we went on an actual date.”

“I can,” Mitsuki said, as they sat down at their table. “I was very focused on other things back then.”

“Like what?”

“Like being madly in love with someone who didn’t like me. It didn’t go anywhere, as you can probably imagine.”

"Wait, what? Who was your crush?"

“Uh. Boruto. In retrospect, I was very obvious about it.”

“Oh. Well, you know what,” Cho Cho said, leaning in over the table conspiratorially. “ _Me too_. I asked him out in kindergarten, but he rejected me. That’s why I hated him so much while we were at the Academy together. I, uh, held a grudge.”

Mitsuki nodded serenely. “I understand. He sure is… something. I’m not so much of a fan of his current goatee, though.”

“Well, it’s not your problem anymore,” Cho Cho chortled while lacing her fingers together like she was about to receive some juicy gossip. “So, tell me about yourself, Mitsuki.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me kudos and comments if you like dis


End file.
